Roar
(Free DLC) (Paid DLC) |artist = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |gc = (Arrows) |nowc = KiloPapaDLC |audio = |image = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium |mc = |lc = Cyan |pictos = 134 |pc = |dlc = October 1, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22nd, 2015 (NOW and JDU) |perf = Aurélie Sériné}}'' '"Roar"' '' por '' Katy Perry '' aparece en como una pista de descarga gratuita, como una pista de pago pagada, , y . Apariencia de la Bailarina Se ve al entrenador, una adolescente, usando un gorro ciánico sobre su largo cabello negro sin atar, una camiseta sin mangas rosada, un chaleco morado oscuro, un par de jeans ajustados de color morado oscuro y un par de zapatos marrón oscuro. Fondo La rutina desaparece brevemente, como si se hubiera encendido un televisor. La rutina se lleva a cabo en una calle lluviosa en la que hay siluetas de personas que pasan. La ciudad está llena de gente de negocios donde todos los demás se visten de cierta manera (como se ve con las sombras en el fondo). Durante los versos, el fondo es monocromo, y durante los coros, el fondo es colorido. Movimientos de oro Hay 4 '' 'Movimientos de oro' '' en esta rutina: '' 'Oro se mueve 1, 2 y 4:' '' Levanta el puño derecho en un semicírculo. '' 'Gold Move 3:' '' Antes del cuarto movimiento de oro, tira tus brazos parcialmente. Roar GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Roar Gold Move 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Roar GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Roar Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Roar appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Trivia *''Roar'' is the ninth song by Katy Perry in the series. **''Roar'' is the second song by Katy Perry that was released as a free downloadable track, after Firework. * In the PAL versions of the routine, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, there is an error in the lyrics. One of the lines was written "I got the eye of the tiger the fire"; where "the fire" should be "a fighter". This was fixed in the NTSC download and on the other consoles. * As shown in the concept, the dancer was going to wear a grey belt or something similar, and her hair was redder and not black. * In , one can get the avatar twice; once by unlocking the avatar with Mojo Coins, and by playing the song with . Buying the avatar gives the avatar and playing the song gives a new one avatar with the monochromatic color scheme from the verses and bridge; the second one also has its beanie and hair tufts mirrored. * Downloading Roar on yields two avatars: the first one represents the coach and the second one represents Barbara from Rayman Legends. * In the files, the larger version of the cover in the bundle "KiloPapaDLC_2.zip" does not open, instead reading that the file is empty. This was fixed in the "KiloPapaDLC_3.zip" bundle. Gallery Game Files Kilopapadlc.jpg|''Roar'' Roar_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and album coach kilopapadlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Roar Banner.jpg| menu banner kilopapadlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Roar2014 Avatar1.png| avatar 224.png| avatar 147_AVATAR.png| avatar Roar Not Dancer Avatar.png|Barbara (the additional avatar) Roar Pictograms.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots kilopapaopener.png|''Roar'' on the menu kilopapamenu.png|Routine selection menu ( ) Roar menu.png|''Roar'' on the menu Roar load.png|Loading screen ( ) Roar coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Others Roar concept art copy.png|Concept art roarcoach.jpg|Coach descarga (5) (1).png|Coach roar1.jpg roar beta picto.png|Unused Pictogram Roar---Katy-Perry-(DLC)_168544.jpg Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Roar (Official) Teasers Katy Perry - Roar Just Dance 2014 Free DLC Gameplay Roar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Roar DLC 5 Stars Xbox One Just Dance 2015 - Roar (DLC) 5 Stars (HD) Just Dance Now - Roar (5*s) Just Dance Unlimited - Roar Roar - Just Dance 2017 Roar - Just Dance 2018 Roar - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation en:Roar Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Katy Perry Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Solo Mujeres Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:DLCs Categoría:Just Dance 2015'DLCs Categoría:Aurelie Serine Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:2010s